


They're Like Pillows!

by BrujitaMagica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, F/F, Genderbending, I guess lol..., OT3 5ever, Shiro is tha best space mom eva, Short, boobies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrujitaMagica/pseuds/BrujitaMagica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance wants Shiro, while Keith is being a little possessive. Fighting ensues.<br/>Shiro makes a compromise and everybody is happy.<br/>Crack, I guess. Genderbent. Shklance.<br/>Their names are the same as their male counterparts because I can't think of alternatives right now lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Like Pillows!

**Author's Note:**

> I somewhat was inspired by this tumblr post by geckostuffs (http://princesadeyaoi.tumblr.com/post/149291012352) haha  
> I was a little mad, so I wrote this as pickmeup lol. ;\
> 
> I feel for Shiro (who I think would be about a D or a bit bigger) so much because I'm like an E cup rofl... My friends are always laying on them and saying, 'Omg they're so soft!' I'm just like.... Yep lol... And just take it
> 
> Think of this as a little interlude while I write 'Keith Is A Cheeky Little Cocktease (Alternatively, Keith Is A Huge Slut While Crossdressing)'. Sorry the chapters are taking so long, I'm going to start community college tomorrow and I don't know how to proceed with beginning the chapters. Also, my motivation is kinda down the drain... I swear I'll get on it when I feel up to it! You guys will probably love it! Promise!!
> 
> And with that,  
> Please enjoy!

A bit of relaxation was always cherished among the Voltron crew, and the paladins appreciated it the most. Saving the universe on an almost daily basis really drained a person. Shiro was laying in her bed with Keith on her right and Lance on her left, the teens latched onto her like baby koalas. The three were drifting off into the waters of sleep. Lance put her head on her lover's endowed chest as she would a pillow. "So soft and squishy," she purred, snuggling closer. Shiro let out a low giggle and allowed Lance to stay.

Keith cracked her eyes open, envy stirring inside her at the sight presented. " **Get off** ," Keith shoved the tanned girl off Shiro's chest and plopped her head down on the other's right breast and closed her eyes again. "They're _mine_." Lance groaned angrily, not liking being pushed off the older woman's comfortable bosom and snapped her head up. "What! You little brat! Says who?!" The Cuban girl snarled. Keith opened her indigo eyes with a glower, adjusting her head and pointed to herself. "Me. What are you gonna do about it?" Lance growled. "I'll show you what!" Lance lunged over Shiro and grabbed Keith's hair and began to pull. Keith was pushing Lance, trying to get the Latina off of her.

Shouting and insults were heard, such as " _Putita flaca! Vete a la verga!_ " and "Fuck you, you dumbass!" and the like being thrown around. Shiro wasn't going to have it and was becoming more and more irate as their arguing heated.

" **Stop!** " she shouted. The two teens froze and looked at the other paladin, her expression stern.

"Don't use that language towards each other," she flicked Keith, then Lance on the forehead who both let out pained protests. "Now say sorry." They mumbled an apology, not looking at each other. Shiro flicked them again, but this time on the tip of their noses. "That was terrible. Try it again." The two looked at each other this time, their apologies audible. They pecked on the lips to appease Shiro.

"Good." She kissed them both. "Besides," she chuckled. "I have two for a reason." The brunettes glanced at each other. "She's got a point," Keith observed. Lance shrugged. "Yeah," she reached out a hand. "Deal?" Keith nodded and shook the other's hand. "Deal." Lance lay on Shiro's left boob, while Keith took her right. Shiro smiled, content. "Sleep well, my little lion cubs." She wrapped her arms around their shoulders.

They wandered towards the clutches of sleep once again.

**Author's Note:**

> +Putita flaca! Vete a la verga!- Little skinny bitch! Fuck off!
> 
> I don't know what dialect 'fuck off' is from. There's a lot of varied ways to say it, I was poking around Spanish help message boards and found that one lol. 
> 
> The literal translation is kinda... weird. It being, 'go to the dick'.  
> (Vete- Go, informal command) (A- To, usually called the personal 'a') (La verga- slang: cock/dick)
> 
> (P.S., the Voltron tag needs more lesbian shit.)


End file.
